Pizzarriba
Pizzarriba is a pizza restaurant currently owned by Speedy Gonzales. It is a frequent hang-out for Bugs, Daffy, and many other characters. The place serves pizza, meatball subs, french fries, and many other dishes. It was formerly owned by Mr. Girardi and was called Girardi's Pizza & Pasta. Season 1 Monster Talent In the restaurant's debut, Speedy films a commercial for Pizzariba getting Bugs in after Porky upsets Speedy in his audition, and Bugs' slogan becomes a hit. Sunday Night Slice Sunday Night Slice reveals the story of Pizzariba. Bugs buys Giradi's after the owner retires and moves back to Italy. But owning a pizza place turns out to be too much for him. So he turns it into Pizzariba and hands it over to Speedy. French Fries Pizzariba is decorated in a special style for the big football game. It is also the scene of a big conflict between Daffy and Porky involving french fries. Muh-Muh-Muh-Murder Bugs and the others use Pizzariba to host Daffy's birthday party. Season 2 You've Got Hate Mail Daffy explains to Porky how people are disliking him because of the hate filled email he sent out, finding out that he didn't send one to Porky. Itsy Bitsy Gopher Bugs, Daffy, and Lola meet at Pizzariba and watch the Gopher that Daffy and Lola tried to use to replace the missing gopher, Tosh. Rebel Without a Glove Bugs meets Lola at Pizzariba but is late for their date. After finding that his confusion is caused by his lack of gloves he leaves to get a new pair. He later returns as "Thugs Bunny" but gets kicked out by Speedy for causing a disturbance in the restaurant. Customer Service Lola and Tina arrive at Pizzarriba, only to discover that it's closed. Lola wonders why it would be closed during the day, unaware of Speedy being addicted to a Mexican soap opera. Daffy Duck Esquire Speedy gets sued for serving Yosemite Sam steaming hot pizza that burned his mouth, but the case is dismissed quickly when Speedy reveals that Daffy isn't a lawyer. The Grand Old Duck of York Speedy starts competing with Sullivan's, a new eatery that just moved in across the street. He puts in an all-you-can-eat buffet and decides to hire some live music. Gossamer is Awesomer Speedy decides to have Porky take a look around Pizzarriba to see if he can create a system for the restaurant after seeing how he made a system for Bugs' house. After seeing what he can do, Speedy decides to have Porky help design and manage Pizzarrba's across the county, with castles as the new theme. Appearances *Monster Talent (debut) *Sunday Night Slice *French Fries *Muh-Muh-Muh-Murder *You've Got Hate Mail *Itsy Bitsy Gopher *Rebel Without a Glove *Customer Service *Daffy Duck Esquire *The Grand Old Duck of York *Gossamer is Awesomer Trivia *Pizzariba is the only business in the show that had its own Merrie Melodies. *Speedy appears to be the only employee. He briefly hired Daffy, Pete, and Marvin to be in charge of deliveries. It is assumed that they were fired some time after the episode, due to their destructive approach at delivering pizza. *Exterior shots of the restaurant are usually accompanied by Mexican-sounding music. *It is near Books & News and Arcade. Category:Places Category:Businesses